The anatomy of a knee joint consists of three bones. These three specific bones are the femur (thighbone), the tibia (shinbone) and the patella (kneecap). The patella is located in front of the knee joint, and provides partial protection for the anterior portion of the knee. Typically, bones are connected to other bones through ligaments. Specifically, the knee joint has four ligaments functioning as resilient elastic cables linking the femur and tibia together for the purpose of maintaining knee joint stability.
Collateral ligaments are located vertically on opposed parallel sides of the knee joint. The medial collateral ligament is located on the outer inside of the knee joint, and links the femur and tibia. The lateral collateral ligament is located on the outer outside of the knee joint, and also links the femur and tibia. The purpose of the collateral ligaments is towards controlling knee joint sideways motion, thus fortifying the knee joint against unusual movement.
Cruciate ligaments are located inside of the knee joint, and cross each other in the general form of an “X”. the anterior cruciate ligament is located in front, behind the patella, and the posterior cruciate ligament is located in the back, linking the femur and tibia and having a purpose towards controlling anterior and posterior movement of the knee joint.
Upon completion of knee joint surgery or other type of knee joint treatment, such as knee joint replacement or replacement or repair of any torn or damaged previously described ligaments, bone fracture and bone fracture surgery, or internal fixation surgery, or for treatment of arthritic conditions, or meniscus repair, or for knee injury recovery, regaining normal knee joint flexibility, range of motion and strength typically requires a physical therapy rehabilitation program.
Following knee surgery, or arthritic treatment, or injury treatment, or other procedure or course of treatment for the knee joint, physical therapy may be beneficially applied to restoring full and painless motion of the knee joint, along with re-establishing associated ligament and muscle suppleness. Restoration may be followed by a knee joint strengthening program focused on regain normal function of the knee joint. A physical therapy program progressively stretches muscle(s) and tendon(s) to their former flexibility. A final rehabilitation phase encourages complete return of normal knee joint functionality.
There remains a need for an apparatus and method for knee joint gravity-assist passive flexion.